


Sick

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie takes care of a sick Nick, but turns out that was all the push they needed.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Could be a sequel to "Freezing" but not needed to read, so thanks to the people who wanted a sick Nick! It gave me the little extra push to write the sick Nick fic I had in mind.  
> I also may have put a little bit of a 'Friends' moment in there.

Ellie tried to focus on the task at hand, she  _ really _ did. 

But no matter how much she tried her eyes kept sliding over to where Nick sat at his desk. At first it was the fact he was actually sitting that caught her attention. He did it often enough now unlike when he first came on the team but she never saw him slouch forward in his chair before. Not only that, but he kept doing little things that Nick Torres  _ never _ did. 

She had so far noticed sniffling, rubbing his eyes, clenching his eyes shut for a few seconds, or his eyes would start drooping a little. 

And she wasn’t the only one noticing. Gibbs had been from one place to another all day, but Tim kept giving him glances too. Though not as often as her.

Ellie looked across from her to see Tim nodding his head in Nick’s direction right before her phone beeped signaling a text. She picked it up seeing he had texted her. 

_ Take him home. I’ll deal with Gibbs. _

She gave him a grateful smile as she stood gathering her stuff. Nick had no reaction to any of it until she put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Huh?” He said drowsily, looking up at her with blinking eyes. 

“Get your stuff, I’m taking you home.” 

“Home?” Nick sniffled. “Why?”

Ellie could tell from the way he sounded that his throat was probably hurting, not to mention the shortened responses. 

“You’re sick, Nick.” She went around him and grabbed his bag and anything else she seen him walk in with that morning. 

“I’m fine!” 

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep a laugh in. He was obviously  _ not _ fine when his fine sounded like ‘find’.

Nick scrunched up his nose. “Fine-” He let out a huff when it still sounded the same. “I’m fine-”

“Nick-” Ellie couldn’t help but smile. Who knew him sick was cute and not annoying like she always figured.

“Go home, Nick.” Tim called from his desk. “Let her take care of you.”

“Wait..Ellie will be my nurse?” Nick said, perking up a bit from his seat.

“Thanks, Tim.” Ellie mumbled, sending said man a glare. Tim only smirked. 

Nick stood from his chair. 

“Is there a nurse outfit involved? ‘Cause I think you’d look really good in one-”

Ellie groaned and looked up towards the ceiling. 

“You know, this whole flirting thing doesn’t have the same effect when you have a stuffy nose right?”

“So my flirting  _ does _ have a effect on you!” 

“Oh geez.” Tim groaned from his desk. “Both of you go!”

Ellie sent him another look as she grabbed Nick’s wrist, dragging him towards the elevator. 

* * *

Before heading to his apartment, Ellie made him wait in the warm car while she went to the store to grab supplies. 

When they got to his place she right away forced him to take a shower, change, and get into his bed. Nick of course made flirty comments the whole way from her playing nurse, to helping him in the shower and changing, to joining him in his bed. Ellie ignored the fact her cheeks were red the whole time. Okay so his flirting worked on her even  _ when _ he was sick.

That’s how she knew she was a goner.

Ellie took out all the things she bought placing them along his kitchen counters. Everything she needed to make a bunch of chicken noodle soup (her mom’s recipe of course), medicine of all kinds, tea, tissues, and other things she may or may not need eventually. She may have went a little overboard, but this was her first time taking care of someone who was sick. She didn’t get sick very often herself but taking care of herself was different, Jake had only gotten sick once a year but took care of himself, and Qasim- 

She shook her head. 

* * *

Hours later Ellie was stirring the now done soup when Nick came stumbling into the kitchen, dropping himself on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“That smells good.” Nick said, his voice low and groggy. 

She was surprised he could even still smell with how stuffy he sounded. 

“It’s my mom's chicken noodle soup recipe. She made it for us when we were sick.”

Nick’s lips twitched upwards. “You didn’t have to do this for me, Ellie. I’m a big boy.”

Ellie bit down her ‘I know’ comment.

“Any good friend would.” She said instead, putting some in a bowl and handing it to him. 

Nick picked up the spoon. “Just a friend?”

She spun around, putting some in a bowl for herself. “Uh yeah. Of course.”

He was watching her still even as she sat down. Blowing on the soup, he scooped some into his mouth.

“Well thank god I still can taste, this is the best I’ve ever had.” 

Ellie smiled. 

“But seriously-” He said, giving her a look. “A good friend would have maybe brought me home, maybe made sure I took medicine. Not bought all this stuff,  _ made _ me soup that means something to your family, and don’t forget that I spotted your go-bag in the living room.” 

Her cheeks turned pink. “I just wanted to help, that’s all.”

“Ellie.” Nick placed his warm hand on her wrist. 

“How about we talk about it when you’re feeling better?”

Nick nodded, a small smile on his lips as he ate his soup.

Ellie tried to control her slightly racing heart. 

She knew things would be different in a few days.

* * *

“Nick!” Ellie groaned. “Take the damn medicine!” 

“It’s liquid!” He huffed, moving away in his bed as she tried leaning forward to give it to him. “I’m not a child, I take my medicine in pill form!”

She rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t come in a pill! And it’s not ‘children’s’ medicine!” 

“Looks it.” Nick mumbled, eyeing the cap full of liquid. 

“It’s strawberry flavored!” She tried. “You love strawberry flavored stuff!” 

He scrunched his nose up. “Not in medicine.”

“Nick! Stop being an overgrown child!”

“Hey I’m sick! You’re supposed to be nice to me!”

Ellie let out a frustrated sound, and before his sick mind could catch up, she was on the bed straddling him, forcing it into his mouth. Thankfully instead of choking on it, Nick’s reaction was to just swallow it. 

“Hey..that wasn’t too bad.”

“You-” She sighed. “Are ridiculous.” 

His eyes widened a little when his drowsy mind realized the position she was in.

“You know this fits some of the nurse fantasies I had when dreaming earlier-”

“Oh my god.” She jumped off him, landing on the bed beside him. “Even sick you can’t control yourself!” She said in a scolding tone. 

Nick only grinned. “Not when it comes to you babe.”

It’s official. She would  _ die _ before he was even better. 

* * *

Ellie laid beside him in his bed as he slept, completely knocked out from the medicine. His back was facing her but every now and then she’d lift herself a little to stare, only for a few seconds, really! 

His mouth was slightly open so he could breathe, his nose too stuffy to breathe through it now. A little sweat on his forehead, and every now and then little noises would escape him that made her think of a sleeping puppy. 

Her phone vibrated making her jump a little. 

_ How’s the patient? _

Ellie smiled at her mom’s text. Earlier she had to text her mom for the soup recipe as it had been a while since she made it, which meant she had to tell her about Nick. 

_ Annoyingly stubborn.  _ She texted back  _ But sleeping right now. _

_ Sick men usually are. Let me know if you need anything, even if it’s for me to come there. _

Her eyes widened a little at the text.  _ Mom, why would you come all the way over here? _

_ He’s family sweetheart. Or at least he will be eventually. _

A strangled sound escaped her throat.  _ What do you mean by that?! _

_ You love him, I could tell just from the way you talk about him. Not to mention all the effort you’re putting in taking care of him. _

Ellie glanced at Nick. Honestly she wasn’t surprise that her mom figured her out. They always had a strong relationship being the only two females in a house full of guys, and Ellie had learned a while ago she wasn’t as subtle when it came to Nick as she thought. 

_ We’re supposed to talk about it when he’s better. _

There was no point in lying to her mom.

_ Bring him down when you come visit next. I can’t wait to meet him. _

Ellie ended the conversation with their normal ‘love you’s’ then set her phone on the nightstand. She turned over to face Nick’s back. A smile on her face as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

* * *

Four days later Nick was back at work. 

Now, they stood facing each other in his kitchen. 

“I’m just going to be straight with you, Ellie.”

She swallowed, her stomach fluttering with nerves, and nodded. 

“I want to be with you.” He said, her heart started racing. “I have for a while, but I wasn’t sure how strong your feelings were. I couldn’t take the risk of screwing anything up.”

“But-” She looked at him hopeful. “You’re fine being honest about it now?”

Nick smiled. “I realized it was worth the risk when you put all the effort in to take care of me.”

She smiled back. “I want to be with you too, Nick.”

“Good.” He grinned, taking a step closer to her. 

They both leaned forward, but Nick pulled away a little at the last second.

“I still might get you sick-”

“Nick.” She gave him a little glare. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He chuckled before closing the distance. 

Ellie felt everything else melt away except for  _ Nick _ .


End file.
